


An Education

by mojitobox



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojitobox/pseuds/mojitobox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet about Jim and Seb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Education

Jim laughs like he fucks, flamboyant and demanding, and runs his tongue along his teeth. “Sebby, darling. That poor soul really needs to learn how to die.” 

Cool fingers slip patterns along Moran’s scalp, blood dripping hot where it’s splattered across his face. Master’s Tiger snarls softly and licks chapped, dry lips, anticipation thrumming through his veins like heroin.

Sebastian grins like he fucks, cruel and physical, and runs a finger along the edge of his piece. “I’ve no problem with educatin’ a man, boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
